Sinful
by LichBane
Summary: Katarina receives an order from Swain. Undercover-investigations aren't Katarina's piece of cake though. (the pun!) KatxMorg, M for safety


**A/N I'm surprised, noone wrote this pairing before o: **

**I am not a native english speaker - there will be errors :) (plus, i don't have a beta) bear with me and feel free to remark mistakes.**

Unexpected

Katarina kicked her boots to the other end of the room. She couldn't believe what Swain demanded of her. Frustrated, she slammed her hand against the next best wall, maybe it'll calm her down – at least a bit.

The assassin could literally feel the headache coming, thinking back what orders had been given to her earlier.

A new citizen had arrived or, better said, had become active. Katarina's duty was to investigate, which would've been fine but Swain demanded undercover investigation. Normally, this was Cassiopeia's field of work. Katarina was used to lurk in the shadows, gather or receive information and strike cleanly but since her sister became a half-serpent it seemed a lot had changed.

The assassin sighed and threw herself onto the bed as regret crawled into her consciousness. Shaking her head, Katarina decided to focus on her mission. She did not like it but that didn't mean she'd become unprofessional.

The next day, Katarina was on her way to the address Swain had given her this morning. She was wearing big, shaded glasses and a big sunhat. Tight leggings and a loose blouse would provide her fighting skills.

As an assassin, Katarina was not used to such clothes but Cassiopeia had been squealing happily when she came for advices. Seeing her sister this happy gave Katarina undoubtedly a warm feeling and she couldn't deny her anything anymore. Looking back, she might should have left the sunhat at home.

Katarina's steps halted as she looked at the building before her. Checking the address several times, she couldn't believe a bakery was the destination. "SINFUL SUCCULENCE" was written in purple letters above the entrance. The assassin's mouth fell agape the moment she realized how crowded the bakery actually was. She started to feel really uneasy, her outfit not making the best out of the situation.

A sigh escaped Katarina's lips. New stuff would always draw the attention of the crowd. Making her way into the bakery, she realized, getting a table wouldn't be easy. Smiling to herself, the assassin pushed her way through the mass of people, kicked some unnoticed and fought herself to a table that luckily seemed to get free the moment she arrived. Katarina shoved herself unladylike onto the chair, mumbling a "sorry" to the man who was looking for the exact same seat. God, she was glad the big sunhat hid her satisfied grin.

The inside of the bakery was rather dark although two walls consisted of glass but that was the only light that flooded the room. Katarina glanced at the showcase and felt her mouth watering at the sight of sweets. Slapping herself mentally, she dragged her lustful self out of the temptation. In the end, she was at work and she won't let it slack. There was a chance the food was poisoned anyway, she kept telling herself.

Time passed slowly but still fast enough that the coffee she had ordered was already cold. What a waste, Katarina thought to herself. Swain had seemed really worried and yet, there was nothing, at least nothing that drew her attention. An ordinary bakery. Nothing more, nothing less.

The trained assassin she was, she knew of course, this could be an image, a pretty picture with an awful surface – it wouldn't be the first case she witnessed.

At least it wasn't as crowded as earlier anymore.

Katarina jumped in surprise as a hand found its way on her shoulder. You should definitely become an actress, she complimented herself.

"You are what I call an expensive customer", a strong, female voice said.

Katarina's gaze wandered up the arm until she finally was eye-to-eye with Morgana.

"Oh, I felt myself lost in marvelling at your bakery ma'am", Katarina responded in a higher-than-usual pitched voice.

"You seemed pretty bored to me, Sinister Blade", Morgana snorted.

Katarina, somewhat surprised Morgana named her, bit her bottom lip and tried to secure her disguise, "You must be mistaken ma'am, but I feel honored to be greeted by the great baker herself", a playful smile creeping on her lips.

Morgana opened her mouth as to say something but closed it shortly after and started to walk away. "Don't take me for a fool, Katarina. If you have to say something, we can talk after I close the bakery", she made a short pause, "in privacy." With this, Morgana was gone.

Great, Katarina thought, I knew this wouldn't end well. She threw the sunhat and the glasses away, put her feet on the table and leaned back in her chair. At least now she could make herself comfortable.


End file.
